


Kisses for Connor

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Author is autistic ace & nb), Also this isn't mentioned at all but Markus? Trans man, Asexual Connor, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Trauma, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: "What does kissing feel like?" Connor suddenly looks embarrassed. "I mean, I know the mechanics of it and what it's supposed to feel like in theory but..."Connor has trouble voicing things he doesn't understand, North knows it's a mixture of him not knowing how to word stuff properly, and his fear of being seen like a child for not always getting things that others may more easily comprehend.So North resists using her best gentle voice (and she does have one, thank you very much), and acts nonchalant, muting the TV. "Are you telling me, you've never been kissed?"(aka Connor gets some platonic and romantic kisses.)





	Kisses for Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Writes this entire thing in one day instead of finishing my hundreds of wips 
> 
> Also, Connor uses he/they pronouns in this fic

_**North.** _

 

"North?" Connor and North were sitting in the rec room in New Jericho.  
  
("This is the least of our concerns." Markus had said when she brought up the idea, but North had been adamant about it. "Think of the children, Markus! How will they will they keep themselves amused?"  
Markus had frowned at her. "If you can find all the equipment, then fine.")  
  
"Uh huh?" North tore her eyes away from the (kinda old) TV screen playing a _really_ old episode of Say Yes To The Dress (She and Connor were the only ones who cared for this show, that's how she knew they were kindred spirits.)  
  
It's the ending part where they show one of the weddings, the couple had just kissed and Connor's LED is yellow.  
  
"What does kissing feel like?" Connor suddenly looks embarrassed. "I mean, I know the mechanics of it and what it's supposed to feel like in theory but..."  
  
Connor has trouble voicing things he doesn't understand, North knows it's a mixture of him not knowing how to word stuff properly, and his fear of being seen like a child for not always getting things that others may more easily comprehend.  
  
So North resists using her best gentle voice (and she does have one, thank you very much), and acts nonchalant, muting the TV. "Are you telling me, _you've never been kissed?"_  
  
"The opportunity has never arisen." They reply defensively.  
  
North puts her hands up. "No judgment, just a little surprised. Honestly? It's fucking weird. I prefer interfacing any day."  
  
Connor looks...a little disappointed at that. It's not a surprise, Connor is actually very into human-like gestures of affection. Once he becomes close with someone he's like some sort of...octopus.  
  
"But hey, maybe you'd like it!"  
  
"I doubt I'll ever know." One of Connor's forced smiles, North doesn't like them. Yeah sure Connor's genuine smiles are a bit unusual but at least she knows her friend is _happy._  
  
"We're close right?"  
  
"Considering your feet are in my lap, I'd say so."  
  
North can never tell if Connor is being their literal self or attempting a joke, she grins anyway.  
  
"I'd kiss you, so you know what it feels like with someone you trust, but as you know I'm in a very happy and committed relationship with Kara and Luther so this will have to do." She leans forward and kisses Connor on the nose.  
  
"Um, thank you?" Connor looks bewildered.  
  
"You're welcome, don't worry I'm sure you'll get your True Love's Kiss from someone pretty soon. Maybe two someones." North waggles her brows.  
  
"I have no idea who you're talking about."  
  
"Uh-huh, _sure."_  
  
  
  
**_Josh._**  
  
  
In hindsight maybe watching a violent film wasn't the best decision for the Jericho gang movie night(tm).  
  
They were all curled up in Markus' living room, spread over one sofa and the floor.  
  
Josh thought it was pretty suspicious that Markus sofa was only _just_ big enough for three people, as though it was a purposable yet subconscious thought, but it was too bad if Markus had been trying to subtly get a way to end up sitting next to (or between) Simon and Connor.  
  
Josh was not giving up his spot on the far right for anybody.  
  
Connor is sat in the middle, Markus on the far left with an arm not-so-casually around Connor's shoulders. Which leaves Simon, North, Luther and Kara to sit on the floor.  
  
Luther has his back against one side of the sofa (The arm bit so he wouldn't block Josh's line of sight.) with Kara on his lap and North leaning against them both.  
  
Simon is leaning against the middle of the sofa, in between Connor's legs.  
Connor is not as subtle as he thinks as he his keeps clenching and unclenching his fingers only a breath away from Simon's hair.  
  
Josh can't remember the forgettable title of the movie, it's some dime a dozen cheaply made action movie with zero plot.  
  
It's mostly laughable, but then the main character stumbles out of a bar into a fight with some other patrons and Josh suddenly remembers the drunken students laughing at him as they kicked him on the ground-  
  
"Josh, are you alright? Your stress levels have become worryingly high." Connor leans in and whispers to him so not to disturb the others.  
  
"I'm fine just, bad memories." Josh looks at him to take his mind off the movie.  
  
Connor tilts their head, considering.  
"This movie isn't very interesting is it? let's go sit behind the sofa, I have some new photos of Sumo I could show you."  
  
Josh nods at the offer and they both get up, the others glance at them before returning focus to the movie.  
  
They settle side by side behind the couch and Connor pulls out his phone. Technically none of them need phones as they were all equipped to call and send messages themselves, but Connor started the trend as he didn't really _like_ communicating that way.  
  
Something about it making the wires in their head feel staticky. To make up for the lag in response from Connor with this their friends soon followed, there was something nice about being able to customize a phone to fit each of their personalities and group chats were fun.  
  
"It's been really hot lately, so I asked Hank if we could buy a hard plastic pool for Sumo. He does not drink enough water."  
  
"Hank or Sumo?"  
  
"Both." Connor glowers  
  
Josh laughs lightly at the picture of a soaking wet Sumo laying in the pool, his head propped up on the plastic rim.  
  
There's a few more, Sumo laying on his back enjoying the sun, a blurry one of a wet Sumo jumping up at Hank who seems to be trying to push him away.  
  
Josh feels his stress levels gradually decrease as he blocks out the noise behind him and instead focuses on the cute dog.  
  
"Thank you, I didn't wanna make a big scene but I was getting really stressed out." He admitted.  
  
"I understand, but I recommend telling your friends so they can try and avoid a triggering movie choice in the future."  
  
Josh sighs. "Yeah, you're right, I should. Can we just sit here for a bit?"  
  
"Of course, I have some videos of Sumo too if you want to see them."  
  
"Duh." Josh smiles and kisses Connor on the cheek, who smiles bashfully back at him. "You're a good friend, Connor."  
  
  
**_Markus._**  
  
Connor has Markus' hands pinned behind his back as Connor's weight presses on him and his face smushes into the carpet.  
  
"I give, I give!" Markus says muffledly with a laugh.  
  
Connor huffs. "What's the point in teaching you self defense if you're not going to take it seriously." He releases Markus and moves off him.  
  
"Maybe," Markus sits up. "I just wanted an excuse to get underneath you."  
  
Connor stares at his lovely freckled face, briefly thinks about kissing Markus and flushes blue.  
  
Markus takes their silence as unease. "Sorry, that was a bad joke on my part. I know you're not interested in...any of it." He shrugs a shoulder.  
  
Connor furrows his brow. "Any of what?"  
  
Markus chews his lip, a nervous gesture that looks so human. "...Sex, romance, any of that."  
  
The first part is true, after Hank his Jericho friends were the first to know that Connor had come to identify as asexual, the second part makes Connor frown.  
  
"What makes you think I'm uninterested in romance? I thought I had been obvious..."  
  
"Obvious?"  
  
Connor hesitates, once they say this Markus will know and they won't be able to take it back. "I have feelings for you, and Simon." Connor ducks their head.  
  
Markus looks like he short circuited. "You- _what."_  
  
"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable-"  
  
"No, no, it doesn't. I'm happy Connor, I feel the same. for both of you." Markus looks relieved and joyous.  
  
"You like Simon too?" Connor feels strangely giddy.  
  
"Have you ever seen him in those over the hand sweaters? Adorable." Markus inches closer.  
  
Connor nods enthusiastically, also moving closer. "I love his smile, it's so...cute."  
  
Markus and Connor are both suddenly very aware of the minuscule amount of space between them.  
  
Markus smiles, soft and sweet. "You're pretty cute too."  
  
"You're beautiful." Connor blurts out.  
  
"You're radiant." Markus says right back, after recovering from Connor's heartwarming earnesty.  
  
"You're-"  
  
Markus places a finger against his lips.  
  
"Maybe we should stop complimenting each other, and start kissing, what do you think?"  
  
Connor nods, and Markus replaces his finger with his lips.  
  
  
  
**_Simon._**  
  
He has another bad dream again, about the roof and what would have happened if he hadn't made it back to Jericho.  
  
It jerks him out of sleep mode a little too early.  
  
Simon sighs, gets up and pads over to his closet to put on one of his softest sweaters.  
  
He heads to the rec room, not sure if he's hoping someone or no one will be there.  
  
There's no one there so he lays on one of the couches while considering his options.  
  
He could read a book, it wouldn't disturb any but...He has no motivation.  
  
He feels scared, a mix of lingering fear from the unsettling dream and also,  
  
_I don't want to be alone._  
  
An irrational part of him is scared everyone upped and left him in the night, he's had a fear of abandonment since he deviated but it only got worse after the roof.  
  
"Simon?" Connor pads into the room. It's still too early even for Connor.  
  
"You stayed here tonight?" Connor has been visiting so much lately it was easy to forget they didn't actually _live_ here, they actually live with Hank but they've been spending some nights here as well.  
  
Simon suspects the reason for the that recent change had to do with Markus, they hadn't said anything but something has changed between them within the last week or so.  
  
It makes Simon's heart hurt, but he tries to ignore it.  
  
"Yes, are you alright?"  
  
Simon sits up on the sofa to make room for Connor, who sits next to him. "I just got woken up by a bad dream."  
  
"So did I." Connor wraps his arms around himself, he looks small and sad.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Simon offers him a small smile.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm here to listen if you want to."  
  
Connor debates with themself, they do want to talk about it but that could worsen Simon's mood. Then again it could also provide him a distraction or maybe even decide to talk about his own dream.  
  
"...Cyberlife took control of me again and I...killed the people I love." That was the gist of it anyway, he'll spare the gory details.  
  
Simon leans against them, Connor sinks against him too. "I'm so sorry.  
  
Connor doesn't reply and silence fills the room.  
  
Simon decides to break it again. "I dreamt about-, I'm so scared of-of being left behind. Alone."  
  
"You'll never be alone, you have North, Josh, Markus...and me."  
  
"I know, I know." Simon sighs again.  
  
"What's going on?" Connor and Simon are surprised to see Markus enter the room.  
  
"Don't tell me you had a nightmare too?"  
  
Markus looks shy as he joins them on the couch. "Not tonight, but somehow I could tell Connor was gone so..."  
  
_So that confirms it then._ Simon thinks.  
  
Connor frowns. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I wish _you_ had woke me up, if you've had a nightmare you should wake me up so I can be there for you. You too, Simon."  
  
"But, I don't want to invade your alone time together."  
  
Connor moves, Simon briefly mourns the loss of contact, to stare at him. "Simon, you wouldn't." He glances at Markus to his side who gives a nod of...approval?  
  
"We've both been trying to figure out how to ask you." Markus says to him.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"If you would want...to be a part of this. A part of us."  
  
It takes a moment to sink in. _"Oh."_  
  
"You don't have to be," Markus says in a rush. "But, we'd love for you to be."  
  
They both stare at him waiting for an answer, if he could breath it would have caught in his throat as he took in Connor's shining brown eyes and Markus' warm green and blue ones that both look full of love. For him.  
  
He nods, feeling teary. And is reward with two beautiful smiles.  
  
Connor shifts again, this time close to Simon, tucking his knees under himself and only a few millimeters away from Simon's face. "I want to kiss you, if that's alright?"  
  
"Yeah." And Connor doesn't hesitate, they kiss him soft and gentle.  
  
Simon feels a prod in his side and his eyes flutter open, sees Markus' pout. "Don't leave me out of this." He says teasingly.  
  
"Never." Connor pulls him in with them but it's the wrong move as they both overbalance and end up dragging Simon with them to the ground.  
  
Markus manages to place a kiss on Simon's head and Connor lets out a giggle.  
  
"I think we really need to finish our sleep cycle."  
  
"If we try hard enough we can all fit in my bed." Markus says determinedly.  
  
"Lets find out." Simon gets up first then holds both his hands out for Markus and Connor to take. Once they're all up none of them lets go.  
  
Turns out they do just _barely_ fit, Connor in the middle with Markus and Simon squished against him, their hands linked.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, be gentle with any criticism please
> 
> Also new Jericho in my head is either an abandoned apartments building or office building, I didn't really decide which one in this fic lol.
> 
> and I'm sorry the Markus one is so short??? But I couldn't think of way to make it longer. Weird cause usually I can never shut up about him...and he asked Connor to teach him self defense bc while he can kick ass he wanted to be a bit more "refined" (jk he just wanted an excuse to get close with connor)
> 
> Edit: oof I forgot to mention, the bit that has kara and luther...jerrys (and ralph) are babysititng alice :3


End file.
